Libérée
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Partout où elle va, elle est un petit oiseau pris en cage. Elle rêve d'être enfin libre.


Bonjour camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof en une heure et le thème donné était "Enfin". Ce qui m'a donc permit de ma lancer sur un nouveau fandom... (Enfin nouveau... je suis fan de la série et des bouquins depuis un moment mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire dessus). Et sur mon personnage préféré, Sansa Stark. Le texte suit donc plus la série que les livres puisque j'y fait mention de Ramsay Bolton et de son mariage avec Sansa. J'y met d'ailleurs une mention K+ à cause de l'évocation de violence et d'une certaine scène bien sanglante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sansa pense qu'elle est enfin libre quand elle voit, horrifiée, Joffrey s'étouffer, le jour même de son mariage, devant une foule abasourdie et qu'elle comprend, alors qu'il s'écroule à terre et que Ser Dontos surgit d'elle ne sait où, elle comprend que c'est sa porte de sortie vers la liberté. Elle suit l'ancien chevalier dans les rues de Port-Réal et son coeur bat la chamade, elle a peur et en même temps elle exulte parce qu'elle est enfin en mesure de quitter cette ville, ce lieu qui lui est hostile. Elle s'éloigne définitivement des regards moqueurs et haineux des nobles de la cour, des menaces des Lannister, de la couche d'un mari qu'elle n'aime même pas et des rappels constants qu'elle est la fille d'un traître. Mais elle a aussi peur, peur de tomber sur un garde, qu'on ne remarque son absence et qu'on l'accuse du meurtre de Joffrey car s'est assurément un meurtre et qu'elle est la coupable idéale et que sa fuite n'en serait que la preuve. Pourtant ils parviennent à s'enfuir. Et dès l'instant où elle monte sur ce bateau, qui il y a quelques secondes à peine, lui semblait rassurant, dès qu'elle aperçoit Baelish, elle comprend au fond d'elle qu'elle n'est pas libre et qu'elle vient de sortir d'une cage pour être enfermée dans une autre.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de suivre le Limier en fin de compte.

**oOo**

Les mains qui enserrent fermement ses poignets et les dents qui lui laissent des marques sur sa peau la font souffrir, presque autant que ce sentiment de trahison et d'impuissance. Au moins, essaye-t-elle de se convaincre, elle avait un semblant de contrôle sur Baelish et un soupçon de confiance. Il connaissait sa mère, sa tante, il avait été son seul allié à la capitale et il l'avait ramenée à Winterfell. Mais ce n'était plus le Winterfell qu'elle avait connu, l'Ecorché qui ornait les murs du château au lieu du Loup géant en était la preuve. Vielle Nan, Rodrick Cassel, Mestre Luwin et même Hodor lui manquait, eux qui avaient bercé son enfance et qui faisaient partie de Winterfell au même titre qu'elle. Seul subsistait des échos de rires et d'histoires, de gronderies et de fers d'épées qui se croisaient dans la cour. Et un fantôme, un fantôme brisé qu'elle a bien eu du mal à reconnaître la première fois qui n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, surtout après ce qu'ils s'est passé cette nuit là.

Mais pour autant, la soif de liberté de Sansa est toujours aussi forte. C'est sa maison, pas la leur et ils auront beau la terroriser, la battre et la torturer, elle restera toujours une Stark.

**oOo**

C'est comme ça qu'elle se pense libre, encore une fois, alors qu'elle saute des remparts en compagnie de Theon, enfin redevenu lui même et qu'ils courent à en perdre haleine, encore une fois, loin des jeux sadiques de Ramsay Bolton. C'est une courte liberté. Elle lui permet de retrouver Jon et de faire la paix avec lui et avec elle même elle doit bien l'avouer, mais pour autant ça ne lui suffit pas. Il faut qu'elle reprenne le Nord et qu'elle sauve Rickon parce qu'elle sait très bien de quoi Ramsay est capable et le fait que Jon ne la prenne pas au sérieux la rend folle. Elle doit se tourner vers Baelish, encore une fois, pour s'assurer de la victoire et elle prie des dieux chaque soir que le Val lui apportera son aide.

La bannière des Stark est de nouveau déployée, les pertes sont nombreuses et son coeur se déchire alors qu'on lui apporte le corps criblé d'une flèche de son frère et l'espace d'un instant, elle voudrait hurler sur Jon pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée, mais elle sait que c'est vain, parce que Jon vient juste de manquer lui même de mourir et vient de voir des gens qu'il aimait, appréciait, comme Wun Wun mourir des mains de Ramsay et qu'il vient de lui offrir la chance de se venger, car d'entre tous, c'est elle, avec Theon sûrement, qui veut le plus voir le dernier des Bolton mourir.

**oOo**

Il lui a fallut de l'aide pour réaliser sa vengeance. Jon n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, à cette façon d'agir mais elle a pu compte sur le soutient du sauvageon Thormund. Et maintenant qu'il est assis là, au milieu du chenil à tenter de se rassurer que ces chiens ne lui feront rien, le coeur de Sansa bat à nouveau, très vite, tellement qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va se décoller de sa poitrine. L'espace de quelques instants, elle se revoit dans cette robe de mariée et ressent à nouveau la douleur qu'elle a éprouvé alors que des mains parcourait son corps sans douceur et qu'elle pouvait _le sentir_ contre elle et cette odeur de vin, de chien et de sang qui lui donnait la nausée. Mais cette fois ci elle n'est plus la victime. C'est lui.

« Vous ne les avez pas nourris depuis sept jours, vous l'avez dit vous même.

\- Ce sont des chiens loyaux.

\- Ils l'étaient. Et maintenant ils ont faim. »

Elle sait qu'elle a raison, il sait qu'elle a raison. Les chiens lui tournent autour pendant quelques instants, le renifle et alors que l'un d'entre eux se penche sur Ramsay et que celui ci ce met à trembler de peur, parce qu'il sait ce qu'il va se passer, qu'il a perdu et qu'il n'est plus rien, qu'il n'a plus rien et qu'il va disparaître, elle sourit intérieurement. Puis le chien mort et Ramsay hurle, le sang gicle et la chair tombe en morceau. La petite fille qu'elle avait été il y a quelques années en aurait été dégoûtée mais plus maintenant. Elle fixe froidement la scène. Elle fixe froidement ce qu'il reste de Ramsay qui continue de hurler. Il souffre. Elle savoure. Bien. Elle en a assez vu.

Ramsay est mort. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle est enfin libre.


End file.
